The Race To Save An Angel
by tazlvr2001
Summary: Kris and a friend are kidnapped outside the Townsend Agency the week of one of Jill's big races in LA. They are being held for ransom - Jill must lose the race to save Kris' life. Can Jill, Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley find and rescue them before the race?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Kris, Jill, Sabrina, Kelly, Bosley and Charlie. This story in intended for entertainment purposes only. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it.

Summary: Kris and her friend Gina are kidnapped as they make their way to enter the Townsend Agency. Jill arrives to help save her sister.

Kris is in the middle of getting ready for work. It is Friday and they just finished working on one of their usual cases, and today she will join her co-workers at the office finishing the paperwork from the case. Kris was just about to leave for the office when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hello Angel" Kris recognized the caller's voice right away.

"Hi Charlie, I was just getting ready to head to the office. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Angel. Could you give a call to Gina and ask her to come in with you this morning? I need to talk to all of you."

"Sure Charlie. We'll be there," Kris said as she hung the phone up and made the call to her friend.

Two years ago the Angels met Gina at a battered woman's shelter, where Jill and Kris volunteered. Jill taught the women self defense and Kris were there as an empowerment counselor. Robert, Gina's fiance at the time, had been abusing Gina and also was involved in illegal gambling and drug distribution. The Angels helped Gina to set a trap for Robert and he was arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison.

**In Kris' Car**

"Kris, do you have any idea why Charlie wants me to come into the office?" Gina asked.

"I don't know, Gina, he just said he needed to talk to all of us," Kris replied.

"So, Sabrina and Kelly will be in also. It will be nice to catch up with them. It has been a while."

"Yes they will be happy to see you also," Kris replied.

"I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for the four of you."

Kris smiled at her as they arrived at the office. Kelly and Sabrina arrived at the same time. "Hey look who's here," exclaimed Sabrina.

Kelly turned towards Kris' car and saw Gina in the passenger's seat. They waited for them to get out of the car. The Angels and Gina greeted each other. "Gina, how have you been?" asked Kelly.

"I'm fine thanks." Gina asked.

"Charlie called me this morning and asked that I bring Gina with me. He said he needed to talk to all of us," Kris explained.

"About what?" asked Sabrina.

"He wouldn't tell me," answered Kris.

"Well let's go in and find out," stated Kelly.

The Angels and Gina turned to walk into the office. Just then a van pulled up and six men jumped out. They surrounded the angels holding them at gunpoint. One man stood behind each of them and two were standing in front. They were all dressed in black and wearing masks.

"Hey what is this all about," asked Sabrina.

"We have a little surprise for you," said one of the men. He nodded to the two men behind Kelly and Sabrina. Without any warning, the two guys knocked both Kelly and Sabrina on the back of their head. Kris attempted to help but the man behind her held her.

"That's enough Miss Munroe," Kris looked up at him, "now you two get inside that van or your friends will die." Kris looked over to Kelly and Sabrina. She saw her two friends lying on the ground with guns to their head. "No don't hurt them. We're getting in," said Kris. Gina and Kris stepped into the van. The man then walked over to Sabrina and Kelly and dropped an envelope near them. The men than came inside the van and it sped off.

Sabrina and Kelly started to wake up. Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Kelly lying on the floor net to her. "Kelly, you okay?"

Kelly nodded her head as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked past Sabrina, "Kris! Gina! They're gone!" she exclaimed.

"Kelly, look they left something behind," said Sabrina noticing the envelope.

"It's addressed to Mr. Townsend and his Associates. Let's go inside and call Charlie," said Kelly.

**Inside The Office**

"Charlie, I'm getting worried. The girls have not shown up yet, nor have they called. Something has got to be wrong." Bosley voice showed his concern for the Angels.

"I'm worried too Bosley. Kris was supposed to pick up Gina and bring her in today. Why don't you call her on the car phone and I will try Kelly and Sabrina," advised Charlie.

"No need for that Charlie," said Sabrina as her and Kelly came in still rubbing the back of their heads.

"What happened to you two?" asked Bosley.

"We met up with Kris and Gina outside. Some van pulled up and six guys jumped out. They knocked Sabrina and I unconscious and when we woke up Kris and Gina were gone," explained Kelly.

"They left an envelope by us," said Sabrina as she handed the envelope to Bosley.

Bosley opens the envelope and reads the note, "If Ms. Munroe wishes to see her sister alive again she will lose her next race."

"Isn't Jill supposed to be racing the LA Charity Grand Prix this weekend?" asked Kelly.

"That's right. Kris mentioned that she was coming in today for pre-race interviews," answered Sabrina.

"That is correct, Angels. The LA Charity Grand Prix showcases the top Formula 1 race car drivers in the world. Each driver chooses a charity within LA to race for, and the prize money from the race is donated straight to that charity. This is a big thing for Jill since her charity is the LA women's shelter."

"Is that why you wanted Gina to come in today, Charlie?" asked Kelly.

"That was part of it. I found out this morning that Robert Murdoch was released from prison."

"Charlie, he was sentenced to 20 years. It has only been 2 years since his conviction so how did he get out so soon?" asked Sabrina.

"His lawyers quietly pushed for his appeal to go through. The D.A. did not even have enough time to call Gina in to testify against him," Charlie explained.

"Does anyone know what time Jill is supposed to be getting into LA?" asked Bosley.

"Did someone say my name?" They all turned towards the door and saw Jill standing there. They rushed over to give her a hug.

"Welcome back Angel," said Charlie.

"Hi Charlie," Jill looks around, "Where's Kris?"

"Jill, honey, come sit down," advised Kelly. Jill took one look at Kelly and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Charlie, I take it he made his move already," said Jill as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Wait, you knew about this?" asked Sabrina as they all sat down. Jill nodded unable to speak.

"Jill, I'm afraid that note you received last week was not a joke," said Charlie.

"What note?" asked Sabrina.

"Two days ago I received a telegram. It warned me to lose the race or I will lose Kris. I immediately called Charlie," Jill explained as she wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"I was going to bring you all up to speed this morning so that you could all work together to protect Kris and try to find out who was threatening Jill," Charlie continued.

"Jill, do you have any idea as to who would have sent that telegram?" asked Sabrina.

"It can be anyone. The LA Charity Grand Prix is a very prestigious race in the circuit Everyone likes for their charity to win. It comes with a lot of bragging rights," Jill answered.

"I'm a little confused, where does Gina fit into all of this?" asked Bosley.

"Are you talking about Gina Johnson?" asked Jill, "She was taken too?"

Sabrina and Kelly took turns explaining the events that took place earlier. After they were finished, Jill rose from her seat and started pacing around rubbing her hands together. "What could they want with Gina?" Jill asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Woman's Shelter being your charity," said Kelly.

Jill sat back down again, putting her head in her hands, "Maybe I should just drop out of the race," stated Jill.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Sabrina. "You see, this guy stated that he wanted you to lose, which means that he is counting on you still being in the race. If we all work together, then we will find them before the race and then you can smoke them all and claim that top prize for the shelter."

"Sabrina has a point," Charlie agreed. "Jill, it might be best to stay as close to your press and training schedule as possible. We need to make it look like everything is functioning normally. Sabrina, you act as Jill's press secretary. This way you'll be there in case another telegram is sent. Kelly and Bosley, check out some of the other drivers. See if you can eliminate any of them as suspects. I'll call and make arrangements for you to get all-access passes."

"There is no need Charlie," said Jill. "Just go to the box office and mention that you are on my list. There are already passes waiting for everyone at the box office. Even for you Charlie. I arranged for them last week."

"Angel, I just might take you up on that," said Charlie.

"So where is our first stop, Jill?" asked Sabrina.

"I have a press conference in an hour at the women's shelter to announce that they are the charity I will be racing for," answered Jill.

"Well let's go now. We can catch-up with Dana," said Sabrina.

"That's right I heard she was the new director. I'm so happy for her. The shelter means a lot to her," Kelly added. "Bos we better get to the track."

"Take care, Angels," Charlie called after them.

**Sabrina's Car**

On the way to the shelter Sabrina looks over at Jill and notices her staring out the window. "Hey, it'll be okay we are going to find them."

"If anything happens to Kris, I don't know what I would do," sulked Jill.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. We will find her and bring her home," said Sabrina. Sabrina was trying to convince herself that very same fact but she knew that she had to keep it together for Jill's sake. Sabrina, Kelly and Jill have been through a lot together from the Police Academy and their struggles on the police force to their first year with Charlie and through Jill's latest career as a racecar driver.

Jill looked at Sabrina and smiled, "You're right. I'm so glad that you guys are helping me out."

"We are all one big family. Kelly and I think of Kris as our little sister, too. We will not let anything happen to her."

**At an abandoned warehouse**

Kris and Gina find themselves in a room with two mattresses on the floor, a table and three chairs. There are unreachable windows up by the ceiling on each of the four walls allowing sunlight to come into the room. Kris notices a boarded up window on the door she goes to it and tries to open but it won't budge.

"Who were those guys?" Gina asked. "Do you think Sabrina and Kelly are okay?"

"I don't know," answered Kris.

Just then the panel on the door opens revealing a man's face hidden behind a mask. "I hope you are enjoying your accommodations," he asked.

"Well, it's not exactly four stars but I guess it will do," Kris quipped.

The man laughed, "I like your sense of humor – very entertaining. Sit down at the table please."

Kris and Gina took their seats at the table. The man entered the room and sat across from them. "What is this all about," asked Gina.

"Why Miss Johnson, it seems you have grown to be very vocal," the man observed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh I know you very well, Gina, and you too Kris Munroe," he answered. Gina looked at him and tried to figure out what the man could possibly be talking about. "I have a hint for you as to who is responsible for your current situation." He signaled two men to come in and they placed two trays on the table. "Enjoy your lunch." He left the room and locked it behind him.

Gina looked down at her tray. "No it can't be! Oh Kris," Gina got up from the table and sat down on one of the mattresses pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Gina, honey it'll be ok. What is it?"

"The first time I ate at Robert's house we had lunch it was turkey sandwiches and iced tea," Gina explained.

Kris looked at their trays and saw that there was a turkey sandwich and a bottle of iced tea. "Gina I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Robert is in jail. There is no way that he could get out so early."

"So, why than did Charlie want me to come to the office today, Kris?" she asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. Jill was invited to race in the LA Charity Grand Prix on Sunday and she chose the LA Woman's Shelter as her recipient. She knew how much it meant to you so she was going to stop by the office this morning and tell everyone her choice. I was the only one she had told," Kris explained.

Gina smiled brightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "That's fantastic, Kris!"

"I'm sure she's gotten to the office by now and they've told her," said Kris, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm counting on it." The man reappeared in the doorway pointing his gun at Kris. "All clear!" he yelled out to the hallway as he stepped behind Kris with his gun pointing to her head.

A man entered the room and Gina screamed, "No!" as he entered and came towards her. "Robert? How did you get out of Jail?"

"A little help from my friends," Robert answered. "Now I owe you a little gift for your betrayal." He walks over to her and hits her across the face so hard it causes Gina to fall onto one of the mattresses. Kris gets up from her seat to help Gina but is quickly grabbed by the man standing behind her and forced to sit back down. Robert looks at Kris and laughs. "She hasn't changed much," he motioned to Gina, "still the pitiful little girl that betrayed me."

Robert leaves the room and the man behind Kris releases his grip on her shoulders. Kris hurries to sit by Gina and comforts her friend. The mas then takes a picture of them on the floor. "A little present for your sister." The man smirks at Kris. He walks over and touches her face. "For your sake, I hope your sister cooperates. It would be a shame if a pretty thing like you wound up dead." Kris jerks her head away. The man leaves laughing on his way out.

"Gina, are you okay?" asked Kris. "Don't worry we'll get out of here." Gina just looked up at Kris and didn't say a thing. "You are not the same girl you were before. Don't let him make you believe that. You have changed, Gina. You are a stronger person now."

**At the woman's shelter**

Jill finished up her interview with the press and joined Sabrina in Dana's office. "Oh, Jill, I can't thank you enough for choosing the shelter as your charity."

"Dana, you know that this place is close to my heart. It's important that woman know there is a place they can come to when their lives at home get uncomfortable."

"Dana has anything unusual happened lately?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, I got a phone call the other day. It was a man's voice. He sort of bragged at how he knew that we were not going to see that top prize. I didn't think anything of it at the time. You see, to the staff of some of the businesses and organizations, this race is not just about the money it's also about the bragging rights," Dana answered.

"Well, don't you worry about that, Dana. I am going to do everything possible to win that race and give the LA Woman's Shelter that top prize," said Jill trying to reassure her.

"That's right Dana. You have nothing to worry about. Jill, we have to head to the track now," said Sabrina.

Jill nodded and they turned to leave. "Oh Dana, I have arranged for 20 tickets to be set aside for you and some of the women. I would like for you to be at the race."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it," exclaimed Dana. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you at the race." Sabrina and Jill left the shelter and hop into Sabrina's car en route to the track.

"Bree, do you think that call was just from another organization?" asked Jill.

"No, I don't. Let's get to the track. I'll call Charlie on the way."

"Okay." The Angels got back into the car and made their way to the racetrack.

**At the track**

Bosley returns from the ticket booth and hands Kelly her pass. "There is going to a press conference at the main stage. We should be able to meet up with Jill and Sabrina there."

Kelly nodded, "Let's get over to the main stage, Bos. Maybe Jill can point us in the direction of some of the drivers we should focus on."

As Kelly and Bosley got closer, they noticed Sabrina standing near the stage. Sabrina sees them as well and waves them over.

"Where's Jill?" asked Bosley.

"She's back stage with all of the other drivers getting ready to be introduced." Sabrina answered.

"How is she holding up?" Kelly asked.

"She's nervous and our time with Dana at the shelter didn't help. Dana said she received a phone call from someone bragging that the shelter was not going to win first place. She shrugged it off explaining it as a prank."

"With everything that has been going on, I don't think it was a prank," Kelly remarked.

"My thoughts exactly! It could be possible that the caller is the person responsible for Kris and Gina's disappearance."

"Bos and I are going to check out the crowd gathered here. Maybe our guy is here."

"Ok Kel, I have to get backstage and give this press packet to Jill. Bos, why don't you also give a call to Charlie? He is checking up on the call to the shelter. Maybe we can get lucky and get a lead on where Kris and Gina might be."

"You got it," said Bosley.

"Bree, Mike Maguire seems to be the driver to gain most from Jill losing," said Kelly. "I think I'll focus on him first."

"Sounds good, but be careful because if he is involved, then he knows who you are and that you work for Charlie." Sabrina advises. Kelly nods in agreement. "Kel, come backstage with me after the press conference. I'll introduce you to his press secretary, Nancy, as his biggest fan. Maybe she can introduce the two of you."

Sabrina and Kelly make their way to the front of the stage as the track announcer continues his introductions of the drivers. "And now it's time for the top two drivers on the Formula 1 circuit. These two drivers have been impressing racing fans all season. The last ten races have been one by one of these two drivers and the other came in a very close second. Please welcome the second place winner from last year's Charity Grand Prix, Mike Maguire." Loud cheers come from the audience as Mike walks onto the stage and moves to his seat. "Last, but not least, last year's winner and the driver that calls LA home, Jill Munroe." The crowd erupts as Jill walks out, doing her best to play it as if nothing is wrong. She waves to the crowd as she sits down next to Mike. Jill looks into the crowd and spots her friends. She takes a deep breath and composes herself.

"Jill looks so nervous," states Kelly.

"She's not the only one," replies Sabrina. "Mike looks just as scared."

"Maybe he is involved. So, it still looks like I need to pay close attention to him," said Kelly.

The Emcee starts to ask his questions. "Mr. Maguire, the last couple of races this year have been won in the last laps and the victor has been either you or Ms. Munroe. Can we expect the outcome of this race to follow the same pattern?"

Mike takes a deep breath, looks at Jill and then answers, "The true winners this week will be all of the charities that will be receiving the prize money. As for the drivers here, we all want our respective charities to take home that top prize. We will all show up on Sunday and race our best."

The crowd applauses Mike's answer, as the Emcee continues. "Ms. Munroe, can we expect a repeat of last year's winning outcome?"

"Well, we'll have to wait till Sunday for that answer. The LA Woman's Shelter has a special place in my heart, and I like to help them in any way that I can." Jill's reply was met with cheers from the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes today's press conference. Time trials begin today at 4pm. Before our drivers leave the stage we'll get them together so that you all can get a group picture of them."

"Let's get backstage and wait for Jill," suggests Sabrina.

"Right behind you," Kelly agrees as Sabrina gestures to Jill that they will be backstage. Jill nods and gets into place for the picture.

Sabrina and Kelly arrive backstage. Nancy spots them and rushes over. "Sabrina, I have been looking all over for you."

"Hi, Nancy, this is a friend of Jill's, Kelly Garrett." Kelly and Nancy shook hands and exchanged hello's. "Kelly is a fan of Mike and was wondering if you might be able to introduce them."

"Sure, that should not be a problem. I was in the press room when an envelope showed up for Jill. It was marked urgent and you were not around so I told them I would take it make sure that you or Jill received it."

"Thank you Nancy. I'll see that she gets this right away," said Sabrina Nancy walked away.

"Bree, do you think it is about Kris and Gina?" asked Kelly.

"There's only one way to find out," replied Sabrina as she opened the envelop and removed a note and picture. She looked at them and handed the picture to Kelly. Kelly gasped as she saw the bruises on Gina's face. Kris was comforting Gina and it looked as if they both had been crying.

Kelly looks over Sabrina's shoulder and reads the note aloud, "Just a little reminder to lose the race."

Sabrina sees Jill walking towards them and she takes the picture and note and places them back into the envelope. "Hey there, let's get to your trailer and call Charlie," Sabrina said to Jill as she joined them. The three friends go into Jill's trailer and she noticed the envelope in Sabrina's hand.

"You found out something about Kris?" Jill asked. "What's in the envelope?"

"Jill, Nancy gave this to me when we were backstage waiting for you" She handed Jill the envelope.

Jill looked at the picture and read the note, "I don't think I could go through with this. I can't go on pretending like there is nothing wrong. If I back out of the race, then this guy gets what he wants and Kris and Gina won't get hurt anymore," said Jill through her sobs.

The phone rang. Sabrina answers "Hello? Hi Charlie, hold on I'll put you on speaker."

"Just checking in Angels. Jill, how are you doing?" asked Charlie.

"Not too good, Charlie," Jill replied.

"Charlie, Jill just got another note. This time there was pictures of Gina and Kris. Gina had some bruises on her face. The note says the picture was a reminder for Jill to lose the race," Kelly explained.

"These guys are getting serious, Charlie," warned Sabrina.

"I'm afraid your right. I just heard back from Bosley. Murdoch's trail has ended in Los Angeles," answered Charlie.

"So Robert could be behind this," Jill stated.

"It is looking that way, Angel."

"We need to find them before he tries to kill Gina."

"We will find them, don't give up," Kelly assured.

"Jill, do you think you can introduce me to Mike Maguire? Him being your biggest competition might make him involved somehow," asked Kelly.

"Oh, I don't think he would be part of this," Jill replied.

"Jill, someone has to benefit from you losing. If it's not the winning driver, then it's the winning charity." Sabrina assured.

"You're right," said Jill. "Come on and I'll introduce you two."

"Take care Angels and stay in touch."

"We will Charlie," replied Sabrina as she hung up the phone and they stepped out of the trailer.

Jill leads Kelly and Sabrina to Mike's trailer and find him standing outside. "Hi Mike."

"You know my press representative Sabrina Duncan. This is one of my friends Kelly Garrett. She is a fan of yours."

"Nice to meet you," said Mike shaking Kelly's hand.

"I've been asking Jill to introduce us for a while," Kelly said. "As she said I am a fan."

"Jill I have some paperwork in your trailer that you need to read through," said Sabrina.

"It never ends does it?" Jill says to Mike jokingly. "Kelly, looks like I have some work to do."

"It's not a problem Jill. I'm going to take a walk around. I'll catch up with you later," Kelly replied.

"Would you like a personal tour?" Mike asked Kelly.

"I'd be honored." Kelly waved goodbye to her friends.

"You two have fun now," Sabrina called after them. Kelly just turned around and smiled.

"So Kelly, how long have you known Jill?"

"Oh, nearly ten years now, we've been through a lot together. There is nothing that we wouldn't do for each other."

"It's good to have someone in your life you can count on."

"Mike during the press conference you seemed nervous about something."

"I just hate being in front of reporters, that's all."

"Camera shy, a celebrity like you?"

"You have to watch everything you say. Things can be twisted to mean something else. . . You're an angel."

Kelly looked up at Mike startled. Was this just an expression that he was using, or did he actually know who she really was? "Pardon?" Kelly asked.

"You're an angel for caring about someone you just met."

"Like I said Mike, I'm a fan. Do the preparations for each race follow the same routine each week? Anything unusual happen this week?"

Mike's body all of a sudden tensed up. He started to sweat nervously. Wiping his brow he responded, "No. Nothing. . . Listen Kelly, I have to go and get ready for my time trial."

"Okay, good luck. I will see you later."

Mike smiles as he leaves Kelly and walks towards his trailer to get ready. Kelly makes her way to Jill's trailer to catch up with everyone.

**At the warehouse**

"Kris, how do you suppose he get out so soon?" asked Gina.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that's why Charlie wanted you to come into the office, so that he could warn you."

"I guess he wasn't counting on Robert making his move so soon."

"But I was," said Robert as the door opened. "Are you feeling okay? You barely touched the lunch I had made especially for you."

"I didn't think you still cared about me," said Gina sarcastically.

"I don't. I was just afraid you would spoil my fun and be too weak to fight back." Robert sat down in one of the chairs. "When I got back into town I started to follow you, Gina. When I found out where you were now living, I waited till you left and broke into your apartment and tapped your phone. I knew that word would eventually get to Charlie that I was out. I also knew that he would call you." Robert than looked at Kris. "I found out about a month ago that your sister was choosing the woman's shelter as her charity. I knew that the chances were very high that Jill would win and I couldn't let the shelter get that money. Charlie actually helped me out by asking you to pick up Gina and bring her in. It made it very easy for me to put both plans in motion."

"You sent enough men to make your point known that you wanted Gina and I to go with them. Why did you have them knock out Kelly and Sabrina?" Kris asked.

"I didn't expect them to arrive the same time that you did. You know them well enough, Kris. Once we left they would have gotten into their car and followed us. I couldn't take the chance of all of my plans being ruined."

"You are right. I do know my friends and you can bet they are tracking us down now."

"Yes, I know. I have people watching them. At this point, they are all at the track focusing on the drivers there. Your sister is so worried," Robert says with a smirk on his face. Kris looks at him with disgust. Robert walks over to Gina and strokes her chin. "It seems that they haven't figured out our little connection, dear." Gina moves her head away from Robert's hand.

"How did you get out so early? It has only been two years," asked Gina.

"I've got friends in high places. Money is so influential these days."

"How can you be sure the driver you have placed in the race will win?" Gina asked.

"Mr. Maguire has racked up a few gambling debts with some of my associates. His life depends on him winning the race. Now if you excuse me, I need to take care of some business." Robert gets up and leaves the room.

Gina looks up at Kris. "Kris, I'm scared."

"Me too. We'll get through this, Gina. They will find us."

**At Jill's Trailer**

Kelly joins the others at the trailer as they await Charlie's call. She walks in as Jill and Sabrina are showing the note and picture to Bosley. "What's your take on Mike McGuire?" Bosley asked Kelly. Before Kelly could answer, the phone rings. Bosley answers, "Hello? Yes Charlie, they are all here."

"Hello Angels."

"Hi Charlie," replies Sabrina.

"We just received a note, there is going to be a call to your trailer in one hour. The note says that you will be able to hear for yourself that Kris is okay," Charlie reported.

"Charlie, maybe I should go back to the office and get the phone tap equipment," suggested Sabrina.

"Good idea, Angel. Kelly, what do you make of Mike Maguire? Do you think he might be somehow involved in this?"

Kelly answered, "Charlie, I'm not sure. He seemed very nervous when I asked him if anything unusual had happened this week."

"See if you can find anything else from him," said Charlie.

"Right Charlie," answered Kelly.

"Bosley, you stay here with Jill and keep her company. Sabrina, Kelly, make sure you are back in one hour. The note says that all four of you must be present for the phone call."

"You got it, Charlie. One hour," replied Sabrina. Kelly and Sabrina leave the trailer and go their separate ways to complete their assigned tasks.

"Charlie, any word yet on whether or not Robert is behind this?" asked Jill.

"Not yet, but I have some friends checking as we speak. I'll let you know as soon as we get anything on him. Take care Angel and call me as soon as you get off the phone."

"Will do, Charlie," responded Bosley.

**Outside Mike's Trailer**

"Hey there!" Kelly says to Mike as she approaches him.

"Hi, Kelly."

"Are you okay? You ran away from me pretty fast when we last talked."

"I'm fine, Kelly. I just need to focus on this race," Mike starts to walk away.

"Mike, are you in any trouble?"

Mike looked up at Kelly, sweat starting to form on his forehead. "I…I can't talk about it. Please leave it alone."

Kelly walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you."

Mike makes a deep sigh. "I owe someone $5,000 for a gambling debt. If I don't win this race, they are going to kill me. The last few races have been tough. Your friend Jill is very good. I don't know if I can beather. They've told me that they will take care of everything, but short of crashing I don't see any way that she will lose easily."

"So you don't know what they are planning?" asked Kelly.

"I asked them, but they said that I didn't need to know that. I hope they don't plan on hurting her. I don't want to win because Jill gets hurt. . . Listen, Kelly, please don't tell anyone. If they find out, I told you, I'll be killed."

"Just trust me Mike, I will help you."

**At the Warehouse**

Robert walks into the room. Kris stands up and puts herself between Gina and Robert. "Ms. Munroe, your friends need some convincing that I am serious about them not trying to find you. So I am going to let you talk to your sister and friends soon, maybe you can convince them." He then looks passed Kris at Gina,"Still in need of help to protect yourself." Robert laughs.

"After that blow you gave to her earlier, she's not exactly full of energy to defend herself again," said Kris as she looked into Robert's eyes. "My friends must be getting closer," Kris remarked. "You're scared."

Robert walks over to Kris and slaps her across the face. "I am not scared." Kris' lip gets split and a bruise starts to form on her cheek. Robert has two of his men come into the room and they force Kris and Gina to sit on the chairs at the table.

"What did you do that for?" Gina asked Robert.

Robert looks at Gina, "Her friends think that it's a good idea to trace the phone call that we will be making. I can't have them spoiling my fun."

Robert goes behind each of the women and ties their hands behind the chairs. He then takes a polaroid picture of them and places it in an envelope. Robert hands the envelope to one of his men. "Make sure to leave this where Ms. Duncan can find it at the Townsend Agency." The man nods at Robert and then leaves.

"Are you that scared that you feel that you need to tie our hands? Do you really think that we are any match for you and your goons?" Kris asked him.

"My dear Kris, do you honestly think that I would underestimate you? I remember how skillful you are at defending yourself. i am not taking anymore chances with you," Robert answered her.

**At the Townsend Agency**

An hour later, Sabrina walks up to the door of the office. She notices an envelope attached to the door with her name on it. She unlocks the door and goes inside as she opens the envelope. She sits at Bosley's desk as she pulls the picture of Kris and the note out. She reads the note 'Don't even think about tracing the call. We are watching you. Leave the office with the equipment and they die.' Sabrina immediately dials Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, it's Sabrina. We have a problem."

"Sabrina, you sound worried."

"I am Charlie, there was an envelope attached to the door waiting for me when I got to the office. Inside was a picture of Kris. She has a bruise on her face and a cut on her lip. There was also a note warning us not to tap the phone line."

"They must have bugged the trailer. Hurry and get back to the trailer and let the others know."

"Charlie, I am worried about Jill. She might not be able to handle this photo."

"She has to see it. It will be better if she hears it from you, than if she hears it over the phone from Robert or Kris."

"Right Charlie, we'll call you from one of the car phones after we hear from Kris."

"Take care, Angel."

**At Jill's Trailer**

Sabrina arrives back at the trailer and takes out a pen to scribble something on the envelope.

Jill looks at her watch. "Where are they? The phone call is going to be in ten minutes."

"Don't worry," assures Bosley. "They'll be here." Jill and Bosley are sitting at the table as Sabrina enters the trailer. Bosley notices that Sabrina arrives empty handed. "Bree, where is the equipment?"

"There was an envelope waiting for me attached to the front door of the office." Sabrina hands the envelope to Bosley. He reads the warning Sabrina wrote on it before he reaches in to remove the note and picture. Bosley hands the empty envelope to Jill who reads the message about the trailer being bugged.**  
**

"Bosley, what is it?" asked Jill.

Bosley takes a deep breath. "It seems that they assumed that we would get the equipment from the office." He tentatively hands Jill the picture.

"Oh no! Kris!" exclaimed Jill as tears flow from her eyes.

Kelly walks into the trailer and notices Jill crying. "What's happened?" asked Kelly as she looks around at her friends.

"We got another message," answers Bosley as he hands her the note and the envelope that contains Sabrina's warning. Kelly looks over to Sabrina holding up the envelope as if to confirm what her friend had written.

"There was a picture also," says Jill as she hands the picture to Kelly.

Kelly closes her eyes after she looks at the picture. She moves to Jill's side. "Jill, don't worry she'll be okay."

"Oh Kelly, I'm really scared. Bree, did Charlie find anything out?"

"No. It seems as if Robert has just disappeared. Charlie feels that he is not behind this since Gina and Kris were both taken. I agree. If it were Robert he wouldn't take them both. There is no reasoning to take Kris, especially since I am sure he would have been aware that Charlie would have found out that he was released from prison. Kelly, how did your talk with Mike go?"

"Same as before – very mysterious. I think he might be responsible."

"Mike? I can't believe that," responded Jill.

"He has made it clear that he wants to win, and you seem to be his only obstacle," reasons Bosley.

"You're right. I guess I'm just not thinking straight," responded Jill.

The phone rings. Jill looks at her watch, "Right on time." She picks up the phone, "Hello?"

Robert uses a device to disguise his voice. "Hello Ms. Munroe. I trust everyone is there?"

"Yes, we are all here," replied Jill.

"Put on the speaker phone. It's time for a role call." Jill switches on the speaker phone. "I just want to make sure you are all there. Ms. Duncan?"

"I'm here," replies Sabrina.

"Ms. Garrett?"

"I'm here."

"Mr. Bosley?"

"I'm here."

"Good, now before I place Ms. Munroe on the phone we need to cover a few ground rules. I trust that you have received my envelope."

"We have," replied Sabrina, "and I can assure you that the call is not being traced."

"Good. When you speak to Ms. Munroe and Ms. Johnson you will not ask them any questions about who or where we are. Any attempt to do so will result in the conversation ending and one of the ladies will be killed. Understand?"

"We understand. No tricks," Jill answered. "Please, can I speak with my sister now?"

"Let me set the speaker phone up." Robert removes the device that disguises his voice and switches the speaker on and points to Kris to let her know she can talk.

"Jill?"

"Kris, are you two okay?" asked Jill.

"We're doing fine."

"Are you sure? We saw some pictures of you two with some bruises," said Sabrina.

"Yeah, they caught my swollen side in the best lighting, don't you think?" Kris joked.

"Good to see you still have your sense of humor Kris. Gina, are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"I'm really scared, but I'm fine. I'm glad Kris is with me to help me through another tough time," Gina responded.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to go as planned. You'll be back here by Sunday night after the race," responded Jill.

"Listen, these guys are serious. Don't pull any stunts to find and rescue us. We can't really defend ourselves with our hands tied behind our backs," advised Kris.

"Don't you worry about that, Kris. We have no intention of trying to locate you," said Bosley.

"Kris, I'm going to make sure that Mike Maguire is the winner of the race. We have been neck and neck the last few races, so it won't raise any suspicions when he wins," says Jill.

"That is wise. Stick to that plan and you're sister will live. You will hear from me again before the race," said Robert just before he hung up the phone.

"Wait, Kris!" Jill yells and then she puts her head down on the table.

"Jill you okay?" asked Sabrina.

"I thought that I would feel better once I heard her voice, but I don't. I'm even more scared now," said Jill.

"Jill, Kris is strong. She'll get through this. You have got to believe that."

"We better call Charlie," said Bosley as he dials the number.

"Bosley?" asked Charlie as he answered the phone.

"Hi Charlie," Bosley switches the speakerphone on.

"How are they doing?"

"They are fine Charlie," says Sabrina. "Kris is even cracking some jokes."

"And Jill, how are you?" Charlie asked.

"Really worried Charlie, but I have come to my decision. I don't want us to continue looking for Kris and Gina. I am going to lose the race and help Mike win. They promised that Kris and Gina will be returned unharmed and I have to believe that."

"I have to agree with you, Jill. Got to go Angels." Charlie hangs up the phone.

Sabrina looks at her watch. "Jill your time trial is starting soon you better go and get ready."

"Okay," says Jill as she leaves to get her tracksuit on.

"I think I'll go and see what Mike is up to," Kelly added.

"I'm going to go and sit up in the stands and cheer you on during your time trial laps," said Bosley.

"Thanks Bos. That means a lot," responded Jill.

The Angels and Bosley all leave the trailer happy to be in a surrounding where they don't have to watch everything they say. "So, we know the trailer is bugged, why don't we just search for the listening devices and remove them?" asked Jill.

"Well, we want them to think we don't know that there are any listening devices in there. Plus, if we remove them, they are bound to find out when they don't hear us talking anymore. It will put Gina and Kris in danger," Sabrina advised.

"I never thought about it that way. Well, we definitely got a few clues from that call."

"That's true. We know it is definitely Robert that has them. There is nothing in the world that would make Gina as scared as him," said Kelly.

"That's right, and we know that they are probably not planning on removing those ropes anytime soon. Kris is right, they will have a hard time defending themselves. So, we either have to have good timing and move when they are untied or be very quiet," added Bosley.

"Jill, are you okay?" asked Kelly.

"It's just something that he said that worries me," Jill answered. "He said that as long as we stick to the plan Kris will live, he never mentioned Gina."

"What if those guys were originally supposed to just take Kris and then since Gina was there they took her too? What if Robert was planning on taking Gina at some point anyway?" Sabrina raised the questions.

"Well, they would have to have known that Gina and Kris would be showing up at the office together," answered Bosley.

"Robert's men are experts at tapping lines maybe Kris or Gina's line was tapped and he knew she would be at the office," said Jill.

"Think about it. He gets his revenge on Gina, Jill and Kris at the same time. He has always blamed Kris and Jill for giving Gina the courage to stand up to him," said Sabrina.

"What are you saying, Bree? Do you think that he will kill Kris and Gina anyway?" asked Jill tears forming in her eyes.

"I think he is planning on killing Gina for revenge. His revenge on Kris is probably going to be killing Gina in front of her. Especially if she is still tied up and unable to help Gina and his revenge on you, is losing this race and pretty much taking the money away from the shelter," responded Sabrina.

"If that is true than we have to find them fast and before Sunday," Bosley advised.

"Listen I am going to go and call Charlie to see if he found out anything with the phone company," said Sabrina.

"Phone company? Bree, you traced the call? If they find out . . ." Jill complained.

"Calm down Jill, I didn't trace the call. Charlie has some friends at the phone company. He wanted us to call him right away so that he could call them and see if they could find out where the call came from," Sabrina explained.

Jill takes a deep sigh as she looks toward the track, "I have to go." Jill rushes off towards the track.

"I am really getting worried about her," exclaimed Bosley.

"Me too. Bree, you better stay close to her. I have a feeling Jill is going to either do something really stupid or break down altogether," Kelly advised.

"At this point, I don't know which choice I am rooting for," says Sabrina. "I'll see you two later." Sabrina hurries off after Jill. On his way to the stands, Bosley accompanies Kelly towards Mike's trailer.

**At the track**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next driver up is your hometown favorite – Jill Munroe," the emcee announces as Jill takes her qualifying laps. Jill manages to time her two fastest laps ever run at that track. "You're witnessing history, folks. Not only did she just clock her fastest laps ever at this track, but also, Ms. Munroe has set a new track record. That should definitely guarantee her the pole position in Sunday's race."

Jill pulls her car into the garage and is created by her pit crew. After speaking with her crew chief she spots Sabrina and heads over to her.

"Nice driving. You were a little wild out there," says Sabrina.

"Just trying to keep up the appearance that I want to win," says Jill wryly.

"Jill, you are letting you emotions take control. If there was another car out there, you would have crashed right into it. You need to calm down."

"I know, but I just kept thinking about Kris and Gina."

"They will be okay."

"Will they? Can you absolutely promise me that they will both come out of this alive?" asked Jill. Sabrina could not respond to her pleas. "See, you can't."

Jill starts to breakdown crying. Sabrina places her arm around her. "Come on Jill, why don't you come with me to my car and we'll call Charlie." Jill nods her head and allows Sabrina to lead the way.

**In Sabrina's car**

"Hi Charlie" said Sabrina.

"Hello Angel. I had Bosley place an electronic device in all of the cars, as well as the office and each of your homes. It should jam the frequency on any type of listening device that might have been planted in your car. So it is safe to talk freely here."

"Sounds good, Charlie. Did you have any luck with the phone company?"

"I have an address that the number is attached to. I am sending someone down to check it out. If it where Kris and Gina are being held, then I don't want to take the chance of any of you being seen there. The address is 34 Warehouse Lane. I will give you a call tomorrow at Jill's trailer the minute I hear from him."

"But, Charlie, the trailer is bugged."

"Don't worry, Angel. You just follow my lead when I call and remember the address I just gave you."

"Okay Charlie. I'm going to take Jill home now."

"Be careful Angel"

"We will Charlie. We'll speak with you tomorrow."

Sabrina pulls out of the racetrack parking lot. "Bree, can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, we'll swing by my place so that I can get some stuff and I'll call Bos and Kelly and let them know that . Okay?"

**At the warehouse**

The next day was Friday. Kris and Gina just finished eating their lunch. Robert had allowed for their hands to be untied so that they could eat. Kris finished her lunch and started to rub her wrists. "Kris, you okay?" asked Gina.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Jill. I'm worried. She didn't sound like she was holding up well when we spoke to her yesterday."

"I feel bad for the shelter . . . This is all my fault."

"Hey, don't go slipping back to blaming yourself for Robert's actions. It wasn't true when he was abusing you and it is not true now."

"It's hard not to, Kris. If I hadn't walked into that shelter when you and Jill were volunteering there, we would have never met and Jill would not be in the situation she is in now."

"In the last five years, you've turned your life around. You have a great career as a social worker. There is no telling what you would have become if you didn't walk into that shelter."

Gina looks up to Kris and smiles accepting Kris' argument as the correct one. The door opens. Robert and two of his men enter the room. One of them is carrying a gun, while the other man ties them to the chair again.

"Come on, is this really necessary?" argued Kris, to which she received no reply.

"I trust you enjoyed your lunch, ladies. Tomorrow is the day. As long as your sister is successful at losing the race, you will be free to leave," said Robert as he looked at Kris.

"Don't worry, Robert. My sister will do what she has to," replied Kris. She looks at Gina, "Don't you worry, we'll be safely out of here tomorrow night."

"I said that you would be free to leave Kris," Robert insisted.

"What do you mean?" Gina asked.

"I am not letting you go. Tomorrow before I release Kris, you will be killed as punishment for your betrayal."

"NO!" Gina screamed.

"You won't get away with this," said Kris.

"Maybe not, but at least I will have my revenge. The traiter is killed, and her accomplisses are punished for their actions, as punishment for helping her to betray me, Kris you will watch her be killed before you are released, Jill will lose the coveted LA Grand Prix Charity race and the shelter loses the money. It's perfect!" Kris struggles trying to get out of her ropes but she only makes the ropes tighter. Robert laughs at Kris' attempts. "Be careful, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself" Robert turns and leaves the room.

**At the trailer**

That afternoon Jill, Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley sat in Jill's trailer waiting for the call from Robert with the instructions. The phone rings and Jill answers. "Hello?"

"Ms. Munroe, I trust everything is still in order for Sunday?" Robert asked.

"Yes, everything will go according to plan," Jill replied.

"Good. This time Sunday, your sister will be safely back at home."

"What about Gina?" Jill inquired.

The phone hung up without a reply. "What are we going to do?" asked Jill.

"If we make any move, they are going to kill Kris," said Kelly.

"Our hands are tied," added Bosley.

The phone rings, and Sabrina picks it up. "Hello? Hey Charlie. Hold on let me switch to the speakerphone." Sabrina turns on the speakerphone. "Did you get anything?"

"Yes, we got the address. 68 Waterfront Court," Charlie answered.

"Charlie, are you sure they were seen there?" Kelly asked.

"I'm positive Angel. That is the same as the address I had this morning."

"Got it Charlie. We are on our way," replied Sabrina.

"Be careful Angels. If they see you approach the building they could harm Kris and Gina," Charlie advised them.

"Oh we will be careful, Charlie," assured Jill as she switched the speaker off.

"Let's go," said Kelly. They all leave the trailer.

**At the warehouse**

Robert is in the room with Kris and Gina. One of his men comes in and whispers something into his ear. "Are you sure? 68 Waterfront Court. That's on the other side of town." Robert walks up behind Kris and laughs as he roughly pats her shoulders, "Your friends are not very good detectives. They think you are being held in a building across town and they are on their way to rescue you now. They will soon find out that the information they have received is false. They'll be forced to return home and go through with the ransom demands," Robert continues now looking at Gina. "You and I are going to leave here now."

"You will not get very far. They'll have police set up everywhere," said Kris.

"Oh, I have my ways of getting around," replies Robert as he takes a bottle of chloroform and a rag out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" Gina asks as Kris turns her head around and sees the bottle and rag.

"Oh, I can't have you screaming your head off and attracting the cops. I am not ready to kill you yet, so you will just have to come with me. You have two choices – keep your mouth shut as we go or I can place this rag over your mouth and make sure that your mouth is shut." Robert pours the chloroform onto the rag and places the bottle back into his pocket. He starts to walk towards Gina and is tripped by Kris. Robert stands up, turns towards Kris and slaps her. He hits her so hard that the chair falls over on its side. Unable to brace for the fall Kris' arm is badly injured, probably broken. The back of the chair breaks as it hits the floor. Kris rolls onto her other side in pain. "See what you made me do," Robert yelled at Kris. He moves to Kris and places the rag over her mouth. Kris tries to fight him off but is overcome by the fumes. Robert looks over at Gina. "You have two choices – come quietly with me and do not put up a fight or I will place this rag back over her mouth and finish her off."

Gina doesn't answer immediately. Just as Robert moves to place the rag back over Kris' mouth Gina yells "No, don't do that. I will go with you."

"That's a good girl." He calls in two of his men. He points towards one of the men. "Go to the track tomorrow and hand this envelope to Ms. Munroe after the race. Then come back here and kill her Kris." The man just nods at Robert. Robert then turns to the other man and orders him to get the car.

"You promised that she would be returned safely," cried Gina.

"I placed a note in the envelope explaining that I knew that they went looking for the two of you at the wrong warehouse. They broke the rules and have to suffer the consequences of their actions. If they get back here first then Kris will be safe."

**In Sabrina's car**

"Bree, do you think they still believe that we don't know the trailer is bugged?" asked Bosley.

"I am counting on him believing that we don't suspect it and that the address we have is the correct one," replied Sabrina. The phone rings and Bosley answers.

"Bosley, it's Charlie. There are six men there besides Robert. I am calling the police to set up road blocks just as a backup."

"Right Charlie, we should be pulling up to the warehouse in about 5 minutes. We are going to have to park a few warehouses down so that we don't spook them."

Sabrina parks the car out of sight. "Bosley why don't you go and play drunken pedestrian and distract those two guys so that we can get closer to the warehouse and wait for our chance to go in," said Sabrina.

Bosley nods as he makes his way staggering along towards the warehouse pretending he is drunk. One of Robert's men – Tim is waiting outside while Rick pulls the car up. They see Bosley approaching.

"Hey you beat ir," says Tim.

"Which way to the bar?" said Bosley, drunkenly.

"Up that street," says Rick. "My buddy here will show you the way." Rick points to Tim. Tim leads Bosley towards the main street. When they approach the road two officers stop them and take Tim into custody. Bosley thanks them and heads back towards the Angels. Rick looks around waiting for Tim to come back. "Tim? Tim?" Rick decides to walk towards the street to see what is taking him so long. As he approaches the street, the officers take Rick into custody.

"Two down. That leaves four plus Robert inside," said Sabrina.

"I'm sure that Robert will send someone out to check on the car. Let's wait and surprise him as he comes out. It will help our chances inside," proposed Kelly.

"Sounds good to me. Bosley, why don't you and I go to the other side of the entrance to the warehouse? We can surround whoever comes out," suggests Jill.

"Okay, but let's make sure that they come all the way out before we make our move. We don't want them to run inside and tip anyone off," Sabrina added. They all agreed as Jill and Bosley left to take their spots at the other side of the warehouse entrance.

Inside the warehouse, Robert is getting impatient waiting for Rick to get back to the warehouse with the car. He sends John and Ed outside to check on Rick. John and Ed make their way outside, but they don't see Rick anywhere. John heads towards the street. The police wait for him to get closer and apprehend him. Ed sees this unfold and turns to run back into the warehouse. Jill and Bosley block his path. Ed turns around to run the other way, only to be blocked by Sabrina and Kelly. "Hold it right there," says Sabrina. Bosley moves over to Ed and removes his gun. He then escorts Ed to the police at the front gate, and returns to the Angels as they discuss their game plan.

"What do we do now?" asked Bosley.

"Let's go. Robert's going to be getting suspicious soon and we won't have much time left," said Jill.

Inside the warehouse, Robert starts to realize that something must be wrong since his other men have yet to return. Kris is still laying on the floor unconscious with her hands tied behind her back. Robert turns towards the fifth of his men, Lou. "Something is up, we need to move now. Joe, you stay here with Kris while we get Gina into the car. If we are not back in 10 minutes hold that chloroformed rag over her mouth and finish her off. Give me your gun. If she wakes up, she'll be too weak that you won't need it to defend yourself." Joe hands Robert his gun. Robert, in turn, hands his knife to Joe. "In case something goes wrong and you don't have enough time to use the chloroform. The back door is just outside the hallway." Joe nods at Robert and smiles at Gina.

The Angels and Bosley enter the warehouse. They look around, but don't see any sign of Kris or Gina. "There are voices coming from the back offices," whispers Kelly.

"Let's spread out in this room. They have to come this way to get to the car," says Sabrina. The four take different positions around the room. Bosley and Kelly are near the front door on different sides of the room, while Sabrina and Jill take their places near the entrance to the back offices, also on different sides of the room.

Lou walks out of the room with Robert and Gina behind him. Jill sees them walking out and gets Kelly's attention. They wait for them to enter the room.

Inside the room, Kris starts to regain consciousness. She starts to wince and moan as she realizes the pain in her arm. She looks around and sees Gina is gone. "Gina?" she calls.

"Robert took her outside. We will be joining them soon," Lou explained. Kris looks up to him and tries to sit up but gets dizzy and falls back down, landing on her arm. She winces in pain.

Joe, Gina and Robert make their way into the warehouse. As they get further into the room Kelly stands up. "Hold it right there," Kelly yells.

Robert grabs Gina, holds a gun to her head. "Your friend Kris is in the back room with another of my associates. If he hears any commotion from here or if I call back to him, he will kill her. Now let me leave here with Gina and then you can go back there and save her." Robert says as he tightens his hold on Gina.

"Robert, you'll never make it out of here. The cops are out there, and the whole place is surrounded," Kelly insisted.

"She's right," said Sabrina.

This caused Robert to turn around quickly towards her. With the support of her friends there, Gina finally finds the courage to stand up to Robert and she elbows him in his side, turns and kicks him in the groin. Robert falls to the floor wincing and Joe tries to run out of the warehouse but is stopped by Bosley. Joe puts his gun on the floor and his hands up. Sabrina rushes up to Robert and holds her gun on him.

Kelly and Jill ran up to Gina. "Gina, are you okay?" asked Kelly.

"I'm fine," she turned towards Jill. "You have to get to Kris quickly. She's in the last room on the left."

Lou and Kris hear the commotion outside. "Sounds like the cavalry is here," said Kris.

Lou gets up and walks towards Kris. She can see him holding the chloroformed rag and knife in his hand. "That's too bad for you." He gets nearer to Kris. Kris is able to kick Lou's hand that is holding the rag, forcing him to drop it, and she manages to get in a second kick to his groin. "Oh, you are going to pay for that." She tries to stand up. Lou comes towards her. Kris tries to fight him off, but Lou proves to be stronger. He takes the knife and stabs Kris in her side. He drops the knife as Kris falls down to the floor, crying in pain. She starts kicking Lou, trying to keep him from hurting her any further. Lou straddles her and squeezes her bad arm, causing Kris to cry out some more. She gives into the pain and stops struggling Lou sees the chloroformed rag on the floor next to her. He picks it up and places it over Kris's mouth. Kris starts moving her head back and forth trying to get her mouth free of the rag. She stops struggling as the affects of the chloroform take control. Just as Kris gets closer to losing consciousness, a shot is heard. Lou falls on top of Kris and his hand slides off her mouth. Kris takes a deep breath of fresh air and looks toward the direction of the shot. She sees Jill standing there with her gun in hand and Kelly standing behind her.

"Jill" says Kris weakly. Jill and Kelly run over. Kelly drags Lou off of Kris as Jill goes to check on her sister.

Jill sees the blood at Kris' side and finds the knife wound. "Kelly see if the paramedics have arrived," she cries as Kelly finally looks up and sees Jill putting pressure on Kris' side. Kelly runs out of the room. "Hold on Kris, Charlie had called the paramedics before we got here. They should be outside."

"Jill, it hurts so much," cries Kris.

"I know, it's going to be okay. I hear the paramedics coming down the hall. I am going to reach behind you with one of my hands and see if I can untie your hands."

"The knife," said Kris. Jill looks around and finds the knife. She reaches for it with her free hand and successfully cuts the rope binding Kris' hands.

The paramedics, Bill and Mark, walk in with Bosley, Sabrina and Kelly behind them. "We have it from here. I need you to let us work on her."

"Come on Jill, let the paramedics work on her," said Bosley as he pulls Jill up and holds on to her.

Bill takes gauze out and places it on Kris' wound. She moans at the pain. "I'm sorry but I need to apply pressure to try and stop the bleeding. Can you tell me your name?"

"Kris," she replies.

"Her pulse is weak," Mark states. "We need to get her to the hospital now."

They take the back board off of the stretcher and strap Kris onto it. The paramedics than lift Kris onto the stretcher and secure the backboard to it. As they are wheeling Kris out Bill informs Jill, "Her arm appears to be broken. They will be able to take care of that at the hospital, I am more worried about the stab wound. It is not in any area that would be immediately life threatening but she has lost a lot of blood and from what your friend told me, she also has chloroform in her system, which is making it harder for her to recover. I am afraid she will probably lose conscious on the way to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you," said Jill.

"I will only let you in if you give me your word that you will stay out of the way and let me work on your sister," says Mark as he and Jill climb into the back of the ambulance while Bill gets in to drive.

Jill nods her head, "I promise, please let's just get her there quickly."

Once they get into the ambulance Bosley calls to Jill, "We'll follow the ambulance and meet you at the hospital." Jill nodded at him as she placed her hand on Kris's good shoulder. Bosley closed the door to the ambulance and ran to Sabrina's car. Sabrina and Kelly were already in the car waiting. Sabrina was on the phone with Charlie filling him on everything that went down at the warehouse.

"Kris has been roughed up a little more since the last picture that Robert sent us, Charlie," Sabrina explained.

"How bad is it Angel?" Charlie asked.

"From what Gina told us, Robert had a chloroformed rag in his hand and was about to hold it to Gina's mouth, but Kris tripped him as he was walking by. Robert stood up and back handed Kris. It caused the chair that she was tied to, to fall over. Kris hit her head, landed on top of her arm. The paramedics think that the arm is broken. While we were taking care of getting Gina away from Robert, one of his goons was in the back with Kris. He stabbed Kris in her side."

"Is she okay?" asked Charlie.

"She is very weak and the paramedics are very anxious to wuickly get her to the hospital. We are following the ambulance now. Jill is with Kris."

"Call me as soon as you hear from the doctors."

"I will Charlie." Sabrina hung the phone up.

In the ambulance, Mark was able to get control of the bleeding. He placed Kris' arm in a sling. Kris winced at the pain. "I'm sorry, I wish that I could give you something for the pain but we're afraid that you might have a bad reaction since you are recovering from the effects of the chloroform," apologized Mark. "They will be able to give you something at the hospital."

Kris just nodded that she understood. She turned towards Jill and weakly starts to talk, "Gina?"

"Gina went to the hospital before you in another ambulance to get checked, just as a precaution. She's okay. It seems seeing us all there gave her the confidence she needed. Sabrina got Robert's attention and Gina elbowed him in the side and then gave him a kick to the manhood," Jill replied.

Kris smiled, "I told her she wasn't the defenseless girl she used to be." Kris closed her eyes as she finished her statement.

"Kris?" cried Jill.

"She's lost consciousness," said Mark. "Her pulse is weak."

"Keep an eye on her pulse. E.T.A. in five," says Bill.

"Don't you leave me Kris," cries Jill as she places her hand on her sister's leg.

The ambulance comes to a stop. Bill and Mark wheel Kris into the emergency room, with Jill following closely. The nurse attempts to stop Jill from going into the treatment room. "Please, I'm her sister," Jill pleaded.

"I'm sorry. You have to wait here." says the nurse.

Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley came in the waiting room. "Come on Jill, you can't go in there," said Sabrina. Sabrina looked up at the nurse, "Please also ask the doctor to let us know about how Gina Johnson is."

"As soon as they are able to, the doctor will be out here with an update on both of them, " promised the nurse.

Jill sat down and placed her head in her hands. Kelly walked over to her. "Jill, everything is going to be okay. Kris and Gina are both safe."

"She's unconscious and lost so much blood," cried Jill, her voice trailing off.

"You watch she will be back to her old self in no time," Sabrina assured her,as she sat on the other side of Jill and Bosley placed his hands on Jill's shoulders.

"I don't know what I would have done if you all weren't here," said Jill as she looked at each of them.

"We're family. We will always be there for each other," said Kelly.

The doors to the waiting room opened and the doctor approached them. "Please doctor, how are Kris and Gina doing?" asked Bosley.

"Ms. Johnson is filling out her release forms, as we speak and will be out here shortly to join you. Kris' has a dislocated shoulder, which we've reset and placed into a sling. It should take 6 – 8 weeks to heal completely. She lost a lot of blood from the stab wound. Luckily, the blade did not cut into anything life threatening. She is awake and is being wheeled upstairs to a room."

"She is insisting on being released so that she can go to your race on Sunday. I told her that it all depends on how well she is come Sunday."

"Would it be okay to release her so soon?" asked Bosley.

"That's where you all come in. I need your cooperation in making sure that she doesn't overexert herself. If her stitches open up you have to take her back to the hospital immediately."

"We'll make sure she behaves, doctor," says Sabrina.

"The nurse will come and get you when she is settled in and then you can all go upstairs."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Jill as she shook his hand. The doctor left them and went back into the emergency room.

**At Kris's Hospital Room**

Kris was wheeled into her room. It was a private room and there was a bouquet of flowers on the table next to her bed. The orderlies helped Kris move from the stretcher that transported her to the bed. "You already had a visitor but he couldn't stay to see you," said Nurse Linda as she handed Kris the card.

Kris didn't have to read the card to see who it was from – Charlie. She opened the envelope and immediately found that she was correct. The note read, "Get Well Soon, Angel. Love, Charlie." Kris smiled as she finished reading it. "Will my sister be able to come up tonight?" Kris asked.

"Yes, I am going to go down there now to bring her upstairs," Nurse Linda replied.

"There was another girl brought in, Gina Johnson. Do you know if she is still in the hospital?"

"Ms. Johnson was released just before you were brought up here. I'm sure your sister is getting antsy, waiting to come up here so I am going to get her now. The doctor wants you to take some pain medication," says Nurse Linda as she hands the pill and water to Kris.

"Can it wait till my sister leaves? I really don't want to be falling asleep when she is here."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that if the pain is too uncomfortable, you will take it."

"I promise," said Kris as she watches the nurseplace the cup holding the pill on the table next to her.

"Good. I'll be right back up with your sister."

"Thank you," Kris called after her.

**In the waiting room**

The doors to the waiting room open and Gina walks into the waiting room. She walks over and exchanges hugs with each of them. "I am sorry for all the problems I've caused," Gina said to Jill.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Gina," assured Jill.

"If I hadn't walked into the shelter that day, you would never have met me, and Robert would have no reason to come after you. Kris would not be hurt and . . ."

"and who knows what would have happened to you," said Kelly. Gina looked up at Kelly with teary eyes.

"Kelly's right, Gina," said Sabrina. "If you hadn't walked into that shelter, you would have never learned those kick but moves you used on Robert at the warehouse."

"You guys are the best friends a girl could hope for," said Gina.

"Did you get a chance to see Kris?" Jill asked.

Gina shook her head, "By the time I finished my release papers they had taken her upstairs already."

"Ms. Munroe?" called the nurse as she came into the waiting room. "I'm Nurse Linda. Kris is settled in her room upstairs. If you follow me I will take you up to see your sister." She looks at everyone else. "The doctor has given you all permission come up as well."

"Thank you," replied Sabrina.

Nurse Linda spots Gina standing with them. "Ms. Johnson, Ms. Munroe was asking about you. I think she would like it if you come up as well".

Jill reaches out her hand to Gina, "Come on."

Gina smiles as she takes Jill's hand. They all got into the elevator and went up to Kris' room. The nurse stopped them at the Nurse's desk. "Kris is in room 815 at the end of the hall on the left. We've cleaned up the bruises on her face. When you go in there, be careful not to bump into or squeeze her arm. She wanted to wait till after you left to take any pain medication, so if she seems to be really uncomfortable try and talk her into taking them. I left them in a cup by her bed. It will help her sleep better."

"Okay," said Jill. She turned and started to walk towards Kris' room as the others followed behind her.

"Jill, you go in first and make sure that she is up to all of us visiting," said Kelly.

Jill nodded her head in response and walked into Kris' room.

**In Kris' room**

Kris lays on her bed, reliving the past few days in her mind. Trying to block the thoughts out, she starts to wonder when Jill will be up to visit when she sees her walking into the room.

Kris smiles as she sees her sister enter. Jill gives Kris a hug. "You okay? And don't lie to me. Remember I know you too well."

"I'm in pain," Kris answered.

"The nurse said that you didn't want to take your pain medication."

"I knew that you were coming up here. I know that it probably has been tough on you these past couple of days. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Hey, I'm the big sister here and I am also not the one with knife wound."

"You forgot the puffy face and dislocated shoulder," Kris responded. They both laughed and Kris grabbed her side.

"I promise that I will take the pill before you leave tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Are you up for a few more friends?" Jill asked as she pointed towards the door.

"I was wondering how long you were all going to wait out there," Kris called after her friends.

Bosley, Sabrina and Kelly walked into the room. "How did you know?" asked Bosley.

"I just got off the phone with Charlie. He told me that you were all still waiting downstairs and that he was going to make it known that you were all family and that you should be allowed up here," Kris answered.

"Why does that not surprise me," Kelly stated.

"Hey, how is Gina? The nurse told me that she was released as I was being moved up here," inquired Kris.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," said Jill as she motioned to the door and Gina walked in. "We were speaking with Gina in the waiting room when Nurse Linda walked in to take us upstairs. She mentioned how you were asking for Gina, so she allowed Gina to come up with us."

Gina walks over to Kris and gives her a hug and sits on Kris' bed. "When Robert made me leave that room, I was so worried that Lou was going to hurt you worse than you already were," cried Gina.

Kris raises her good arm and places her hand on Gina's face. "I'm going to be just fine. How are you doing? Jill told me how you hit Robert."

"Gina we were glad to see you stand up to Robert like that. He finally found out what we have known the whole time," said Sabrina.

"What's that?" Gina asked.

"You are not the same girl you were when you walked into the shelter," Sabrina answered.

"And don't you ever forget that," Kelly added.

"You guys have helped me so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you for the support you have given me. If I hadn't met Jill and Kris in the shelter, I probably would be dead by now."

"You just did. You saved my life. I didn't have any doubt that Lou was going to try and kill me. If you didn't tell Jill and Kelly where they could find me, they probably would not have gotten there in time to save me," said Kris as tears formed in her eyes and she smiled at Gina and then Jill.

Bosley looked down at his watch. "I hate to spoil this reunion, but the Nurse asked that we not stay long."

"And you have some pills to take," said Jill handing Kris the pills and water.

"Geez, what are you my big sister or something," answered Kris as they all laughed.

"And don't you forget it," said Jill smiling as she gave her sister a hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," said Jill.

Kris nodded her head at her sister as she took her medication and they all exchanged their good nights.

Jill was the last one to leave the room. She took hold of Kris hand. "If you are not up to it, you don't have to get released on Sunday."

"This is an important race for you. I want to be there to cheer you on as you win those bragging rights and the money for the shelter. Besides, I have never seen you race before," Kris replied as she squeezed her sister's hand. The medication started to work as Kris fought to keep a yawn back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Jill as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight," Kris replied as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Jill arrived at the hospital to visit Kris. She decided to stop by the nurse's station before making her way to her sister's room. Nurse Linda was stationed there and she smiled as Jill approached. "Good Morning, Ms. Munroe."

"Good Morning, how is my sister doing today?" Jill asked as she smiled back at the nurse.

"She's on the mend. We took her down for some x-rays earlier. Her doctor should be up soon to go over them. She asked for some pain medication after her tests. So when you go in there, she might still be sleeping. Her body needs the rest so don't wake her. Let her wake up on her own."

"Thank you, I will," Jill answered as she turned to go towards Kris' room.

As Jill entered the room, she saw that Kris was still asleep. She walked over to her sister's bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Memories of their childhood crept back into Jill's mind as her eyes started to water. Jill heard footsteps enter the door and she looked up and saw her friends enter.

"Jill," said Kelly, "is everything okay?" Kelly looked from a sleeping Kris to a teary-eyed Jill.

Jill wiped her tears away and nodded, "Everything is fine. She's just sleeping."

"You okay?" asked Sabrina.

"I just hate seeing her in pain. I hate that I did not warn Charlie sooner."

"Jill you said so yourself that you called Charlie as soon as you got that note," said Bosley. "There was nothing that you could have done to stop this from happening."

Unaware to everyone else, Kris had woken up during this conversation. "He's right," she said with her eyes half opened, "Don't you go blaming yourself."

Jill smiled at her sister. "Hey, I'm sorry if my complaining woke you. You okay, honey?"

"I'm fine and you didn't wake me, so stop worrying. I thought you were the nurse when you came in, so I pretended to still be asleep."

"I'm your sister, and I will never, ever stop worrying about you," Jill replied as she poked Kris in the good arm.

"I believe I am correct at saying that goes for all of us," added Bosley.

"Definitely," Kelly agreed.

"And you can never stop us from doing just that," agreed Sabrina.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kris replied to them. "Any news on Robert?"

"His parole was revoked and with everything that has happened in the last few days he will be going to jail for a long time," answered Bosley. "Charlie has arranged it so that you can all wait till Monday to give your statements to the police."

"That's great, Bos,"" says Sabrina.

They all spent the rest of the day hanging out in Kris' hospital room, even Gina stopped in for a while until the nurse came in and chased them all out when visiting hours had ended. Before they all left the room Kris' doctor walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm still a little sore, but I am feeling much better than yesterday," answered Kris.

"I'm glad to hear that. I got your test results back."

"I can still go home, right?"

"It is against my better judgement to let you go since you are still recovering from the loss of blood and the stab wound," answeres the doctor.

"I see," Kris replies disappointedly as Jill places her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"However, after speaking with your Boss this morning, who personally assured me that you will be well looked after, I have changed my mind and have decided to let you go." Kris smiled as she thanked the doctor. "Mr. Townsend has arranged for Nurse Linda to accompany you to the track. I know that you will all promised to look after Kris, but this is the only way that I feel comfortable releasing her this early."

"We understand," replies Jill. "Thank you doctor, it means a lot to me to have my sister at the race."

"My pleasure. I admire the work done at the women's shelter so I will be cheering you on tomorrow. I wish you all a goodnight."

"Goodnight," they all replied in unison.

"I'll be by in the morning to pick the two of you up," says Bosley as he approaches Kris' bed kisses her on the forehead.

"Thanks Bos," Kris replies. Each of the others take their turns wishing Kris a goodnight.

After they all left, Nurse Linda walks into the room. "The doctor has prescribed you some pain medication to help you sleep tonight. You will have a long day tomorrow and you need your rest."

"Thank you for agreeing to accompany me to the track," says Kris.

"It is my pleasure. My husband was very good friends with Charlie before he died. This is the least I could do to pay him back. Charlie has a special place in my heart."

"I know what you mean," said Kris as she smiled at the nurse and took her medication.

**The next morning at the track  
**

It was two hours till the start of the race. Bosley was on his way to the track after picking Kris and Nurse Linda up from the hospital. He was also going to stop by Gina's house and picked her up. Jill, Kelly and Sabrina had arrived at the track earlier in the day to allow for Jill to make all of the necessary preparations for the race. Jill was glad that she was able to concentrate on this race and that she did not have to go through with losing the race. Everything had turned out for the best. Kris and Gina were safe and Robert was in jail there was one thing left to do before the race

Sabrina had left word with Mike Maguire's press secretary to have him stop over at her trailer. Kelly, Sabrina and Jill are sitting in Jill's trailer reminiscing about past cases and talking about the events that took place over the last few days. "We made a great team," said Sabrina after Jill recounted the details of one of their first cases together.

"Yes, we did. Ever think about coming back to the agency?" Kelly asked Jill.

"The first year I was gone. It was tough being the rookie and starting in another career that was dominated by men." Kelly and Sabrina smiled and let a small chuckle out. They knew all too well what Jill was talking about. It is not very common to have women police officers and finding women private detectives was even rarer. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to quit several times." Jill sighed. "I knew that I would not be able to work with Kris, though. It would be hard for me to watch her put herself into the dangerous situations, and I wouldn't want to put her in that situation also. Charlie knows that if he ever needs my help, I will always be there to help with a case."

There was a knock on the trailer door. "Come in," Jill called. Mike Maguire walked into her trailer, causing Kelly smile broadly as he entered. "Mike. Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem. How are you doing, Kelly?" asked Mike.

"I'm fine. Do you want some coffee?" Kelly responded.

"Oh, no thanks I never drink coffee before a race," said Mike.

"You, too! Jill said the same thing before," said Sabrina. Jill and Mike looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Sabrina.

"Bree, when you have to sit in a car for three hours, unable to use any facilities you learn to stay away from liquids right before a race," Jill explained.

"I see," resigned Sabrina, as all four of them laughed.

"I would have thought that being her press secretary you would know about that," Mike stated.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not her press secretary," said Sabrina as Mike sat down with them at the table. "Kelly and I used to work with Jill before she drove race cars."

Mike looked over at Kelly with a confused look on his face. "We are private detectives," Kelly explained.

Jill, Kelly and Sabrina took turns explaining the events of the past days to Mike. When they finished, Mike sat there speechless, processing all that he had just heard.

"Mike, I checked out the man you owe money to. He works for a man named Robert Murdoch. He is the same man that was responsible for everything that happened to Jill's sister. The police confirmed it, when they were interrogating him this morning," explained Kelly.

"All of Robert's men have been arrested and one of them is dead. So, they are no longer a threat to you or Jill," Sabrina added.

"In other words, we can forget all about that and race for real," stated Jill.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. Jill nodded yes. "I am so glad. Don't get me wrong, I would love to come in first today. But, only because I raced it that way and not because you let me win."

"Same here. By the way, congratulations on getting the second starting spot. It should prove to be an interesting race," said Jill.

"Thanks. I have to get going and prepare for the race," replied Mike. As he was leaving the trailer he stopped and turned back towards Kelly. "Kelly would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Charity Banquet tonight?"

"I would like that," Kelly answered. Mike left the trailer as Bosley, Kris and Gina approached with Nurse Linda close behind.

"Hi, Mike," said Kris as she greeted him. Kris had become familiar with all of the drivers that raced with Jill from her many visits to cheer her sister on at races.

"Kris, I am so glad to hear that you are okay," said Mike as he gave her a gingerly hug.

"Thank you," Kris replied. As Mike walked away, they entered the trailer.

They exchanged hellos with Jill, Sabrina and Kelly.

"How are you feeling?" Jill asked her sister.

"Much better now that I am out of the hospital," Kris answered.

"Jill, you never told me that there were catches like that at a race track," said Gina as she pointed towards the outside of the trailer.

Kris seeing the confused look on her sister's face decided she should explain, "We ran into Mike as he was coming out of the trailer."

"Oh," said Jill with a smile. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Gina, but it seems that he has eyes for Kelly."

"Nice" said Kris looking at Kelly.

"He was on our list of suspects, and I got to check him out," said Kelly smiling.

"I'm sure you did," Kris replied giggling.

"Hey," replied Kelly as she threw a towel at Kris. They all laughed.

Bosley looked at his watch, "Hey Jill you better get ready for the race. Come on girls let's go and get to our seats."

They all gave Jill a hug for good luck and went to leave for the stands to find their seats. "Kris, will you come to the pit stalls with me. Some of the drivers have started a new habit of having a family member there on the radio. They say it inspires them and I was hoping that you would like to be there with me."

"Sure," she turns to the others. "We'll catch up with you guys after the race."

"We'll meet you in the winner's circle," Sabrina answered.

"I'm planning on it," Jill responded.

They all left the trailer together and went to their respective seats.

The race started and Kris stayed in constant contact with her sister, keeping her sister inspired to win the race. Three laps to go and Jill was in the lead with Mike close behind her. During the last lap Mike came beside Jill and for a while it looked like he was going to pass her. As they approached the finish line, Jill was able to edge passed Mike. The crowd erupted in applause. It had been the best LA Charity Grand Prix to date.

After she took care of the necessary press interviews in the winner's circle, Jill and Kris met up with everyone else in Jill's trailer. They had champagne waiting for Jill as they entered. Nurse Linda helped Kris to sit down on Jill's sofa. The nurse pulled out some medication from her bag. "Kris, this is not as strong as the one in the hospital so it will not put you to sleep but it will help with the pain."

"Thank you," Kris replied as she took the pills and water from the nurse's hand. As Kris was taking her medication she saw the worry on her sister's face. "Jill I'm fine."

"Are you sre this wasn't too soon for you to be out of the hospital?" Jill asks her sister in an overprotecting tone.

"It's just a little discomfort from not lying in bed the whole day. Please tell her this is normal," said Kris pleading with Nurse Linda.

"You're sister is right, Jill. Kris will be sore and tired for the next few weeks, but that is normal. As long as the stitches do not open up, there is nothing to worry about," Nurse Linda replied.

The phone rang before before Jill was able to discuss the issue any further. Sabrina was closest to the phone so she answered it, "Hello . . . Hi Charlie, let me put the speaker phone on." Sabrina switches on the speaker, "Go Ahead Charlie."

"Congratulations Jill. I watched the whole race on the TV," Charlie's voice was heard from the speaker box.

"Thank you Charlie," said Jill.

"Kris, how are you feeling?" said Charlie concerned.

"I'm fine Charlie," Kris replied.

"Glad to hear that, Angel. I spoke with your doctor, when I was at the hospital Friday night," said Charlie.

The angels all looked at each other. "Charlie, you were there?" Kris asked.

"Yes, Angel. The minute Sabrina called me and said you were on the way to the hospital. I immediately went there to see for myself that you were okay. Of course, I was disguised in medical clothes so no one could know it was me."

"You were in my room that night, weren't you? After I took the sleeping pills and fell asleep, I could have sworn that you were there and that I felt you squeeze my hand. I thought it was just a dream," said Kris.

"Yes I was there, Kris," replied Charlie.

"He was sitting at the nurse's desk with his back to us when we were all there speaking with the Nurse Linda," admitted Bosley.

"That is true," verified Nurse Linda.

"You knew he was there?" said Kelly to Bosley.

"And you didn't say anything?" Jill yelled.

"Girls, you know that Charlie doesn't want his identity known. It's for your own protection," Bosley said backing away from them.

"Bosley!" yelled Sabrina.

"Charlie! Help!!" Bosley pleaded.

Kris and Gina laughed at the scene in front of them. Gina finally realized how lucky she was to be alive and part of this family.

**To wrap it up**

With the prize money that the women's shelter received, they were able to construct another building that would allow more women to seek refuge. They were also able to build the Munroe room in honor of Jill and Kris' dedication to the shelter. It is going to be a bigger self defense studio with all new equipment. Gina volunteers as a counselor.

Robert was sentenced to 50 years in prison for two counts of kidnapping, two counts of assault and 1 count of bribery. His men received 25 years as accomplices for the same charges. This time, the jusdged assured them that there was no way he was going to get out early.


End file.
